


Home

by guineamania



Category: Glee
Genre: Dilema, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 3 for a Bingo prompt reading Mystery<br/>Kurt knew something was wrong with Blaine ever since he moved to McKinley. A range of answers flitted through his mind as Blaine grew worse and worse but he knew would have predicted the actual answer to his questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Kurt was so happy that Blaine had followed him to McKinley but he couldn’t help think something was up. It had been a week since his impromptu arrival and Blaine was acting weirdly. He always seemed tired but as soon as anyone asked if he was alright then he was back to being giddy and happy. When Kurt had voiced his concerns to Burt he was brushed it off as change. Burt was right, maybe it was just that Blaine was getting up earlier to get to McKinley. It was probably something like that. But Kurt’s heart still twisted whenever he saw Blaine yawn or his eyes droop. “Are you okay?” Kurt heard Will ask Blaine as the Glee club stood up to rehearse for their auditions. Kurt wanted to rehearse with Blaine. They would both be going for Tony of course but it would be a friendly rivalry between the lovers.   
“Yeah of course,” Blaine smiled, his mask returning and hiding the weariness in his body. At least Kurt was pleased that Will was also concerned by his latest student’s wellbeing. 

It continued to progress and no matter how much Kurt tried to get him to open up, Blaine was still pretending everything was okay. Especially after Sebastian’s crude attempt at getting Blaine to come back to Dalton. That was all Kurt could think it would be. Blaine must be missing Dalton but didn’t want to ruin his relationship with Kurt. It had been five weeks since Blaine transferred and he was looking worse and worse by the day. His clothes were gradually getting less immaculately put together and often he forgot to wear a bowtie and was slowly converting to wearing old worn hoodies. It wasn’t that Kurt was worried about dating someone with bad fashion sense; it was just that he knew when he didn’t dress well that meant something was wrong. It was the day after Sebastian’s flirting attempts that Kurt swore he was going to do something to help Blaine.

The problem was that Blaine both didn’t want his help and actively denied that he needed Kurt’s help. But before he could try and get anything out of his boyfriend, the school and local elections pounced on him. Kurt’s every waking moment was spent trying to win his own election and help Burt win his election. It was chaos. It didn’t help that Blaine had ended up in a feud with Finn that no one could seem to end.

It was when all the elections were over that Kurt finally learnt the truth about Blaine’s problems the past couple of months. It was Christmas and Kurt was delighted he would finally have time to spend with his family and Blaine. This break was a perfect opportunity to spend more time with Blaine and try to get him to open up as to what was wrong. Kurt desperately did not want this to be the end of them. He had just found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and Kurt Hummel was not going to let this slip out of his grasp. “Hey guys, thanks for helping pack up,” Artie laughed as Finn and Puck loaded the last of the pieces of furniture into the lorry they rented. The holiday special had been fantastic and they had really enjoyed performing for the homeless that evening as well. The studio had asked them to pack up all the props before they left and it had been tiring.   
“Well we couldn’t just leave you here to do it on your own,” Blaine laughed as the jumped to shut the back of the lorry. Blaine had been overjoyed to do the holiday special with Kurt, acting like they were a couple, but everyone could tell that the tiredness that plagued him was returning.   
“Hey Blaine,” Kurt began as he turned around but the door was already swinging in the wake of the ex-Warbler. Now Kurt was faced with a dilemma. There were three options; he could wait and call Blaine when he got home, he could chase after Blaine, or he make the morally ambiguous decision and follow his boyfriend. You’ll never guess what he chose. 

So many things weren’t adding up for Kurt. At first all he thought he would be doing was following Blaine out to his car and then driving a respectable distance behind him to Westerville. The first thing was that Blaine didn’t go to his car. He walked out of the carpark, hood covering his face and backpack slung across his shoulder like he was planning on walking for quite a while. And when he actually thought about it he hadn’t seen Blaine’s car around in ages. It certainly wasn’t there now. This was growing stranger and stranger by the minute. He just couldn’t get his mind around what was going on. Kurt was shivering as he trailed after Blaine throughout Lima. They were walking in the dark for about an hour and Kurt had foolishly left his more practical jacket in the back of the Navigator at school. Blaine had dipped into various all night shops that were still open buying schools supplies and food like the zombie apocalypse was coming. However it all clicked into place when Blaine slid inside the one place Kurt did not expect him to be returning to. The homeless shelter.

All sorts of reasons for Blaine going there were fliting through Kurt’s mind but none of them seemed right. He could have left something there when they went earlier. He could be donating something. He could be meeting someone. He could be volunteering later into the night. None of the excuses sat right in Kurt’s heart. Only one did; his boyfriend was homeless.

Anger, pain, horror, confusion all flew through his thoughts but most of all he just wanted Blaine to explain and then he could take Blaine home and look after him. And to do that he would have to admit that he had been following Blaine. Kurt couldn’t lie. Especially not to Blaine. Kurt stepped inside and saw Blaine sat at one of the tables chatting with another teenager. The other girl was about their age and an old dress that had seen better days. Blaine’s backpack had been emptied of the majority of food but it had been swapped for a pillow and blanket. Kurt could see through to the other room where rows of beds lined each wall. There was no doubt Blaine was here to sleep not help. Kurt steeled himself before walking over to Blaine. It was clear when Blaine spotted him. His body tensed up and fear raced across his expression. “Kurt? Um what are you doing here?” Blaine stammered, looking everywhere possible but at Kurt’s face.   
“I think that the more important thing is why are you here Blaine?” Kurt replied. It was mostly because he didn’t want to confess to following his boyfriend hear but it was also the big question lingering between them. Blaine stammered nonsense before letting out a deep sigh.   
“My parent’s disowned me.”

Of all the things Blaine could have said, that was one of the least expected outcomes. “What?” Kurt exclaimed as Blaine pulled him down onto the bench.   
“I went home to tell mother and father that I wanted to move to McKinley and they said that they hadn’t wasted all this money on a private school because of this phase just for me to leave. They said I had to make a choice, either I stayed at Dalton and got over my gay phase or they would disown me. I made my choice,” Blaine explained, tears welling up in his eyes. “I didn’t want to tell you because I thought you would blame yourself,” he added. Kurt quickly pulled Blaine into a warm embrace as the tears began to pour down his cheeks. He had kept this all inside him for so long and Kurt was not going to let him carry on alone.   
“It’s gonna be okay Blaine. You are gonna come home with me and stay with us,” Kurt decided as Blaine sobbed onto his chest.  
“I-I can’t impose,” Blaine sniffled, leaning into Blaine’s touch as Kurt’s fingers carded through his hair.  
“You wouldn’t be imposing, I want you to come stay,” Kurt reassured him. It took a while to convince Blaine that this was what he really wanted but Kurt did manage to get him back to school and into the Navigator ready to drive home. 

Blaine was silent for the whole drive back to Kurt’s house and Kurt didn’t want to force him to talk. He had been though a lot lately. Kurt wanted his house to be a sanctuary not a prison.   
“Are you sure your dad will be fine with this. I really don’t want to be a burden and you have just moved and Finn and Carole have just moved in,” Blaine rambled weakly as Kurt parked. Kurt sighed and kissed Blaine softly. He hated to see his normally composed boyfriend so tense and worried. He was nervously biting his lip and his hands were shaking fitfully.   
“He will be fine with it. You are a big part of my life and I will not let you be homeless. If you don’t accept my hospitality I would be very upset,” Kurt smiled softly and Blaine let out a small chuckle.   
“We wouldn’t want that would we,” he laughed quietly.

As Kurt assured him, Burt was more than happy to take in another teenage boy. He would never let someone important to his family suffer and Blaine was very important to Kurt. He just couldn’t imagine a parent deserting their child because of their sexuality. Yes he was concerned and confused when Kurt came out to him, but he would always be Kurt. No parent should ever leave their child like that. It just wasn’t right. “Come on in Blaine,” Burt smiled as Blaine lingered in the doorway awkwardly. “I’m gonna order a takeaway for us tonight. Finn’ll be home soon and Carole’s got a late shift,” Burt explained, leaving Blaine and Kurt in the living room alone.   
“I’ll show you to the spare room,” Kurt smiled, lacing his fingers through Blaine’s shaking ones. “If you need anything just ask okay. Burt won’t mind lending you some money,” Kurt continued. He knew Blaine. His boyfriend would not accept any charity but maybe he would accept a loan. One that Kurt had no intentions of letting him repay but a loan all the same.   
“Thank Kurt,” Blaine smiled tenderly, kissing Kurt softly and chastely on the lips. Kurt left him to settle in and unpack his meagre belongings into the bare room. Maybe Burt would let them decorate it. Blaine needed to feel like he could stay here even when Kurt went off to college. Kurt smiled to himself and began to scheme. Everyone knew Kurt always got his own way when he schemed. His streak would not end now.

It was about a month since Blaine moved in and he was gradually settling in to the Hudson-Hummel household. It was chaos most days and Blaine didn’t seem to be used to have people about who cared for him. But he was settling in. The turning point came when Kurt returned home to find Blaine, Finn and Burt all on their feet in front of the TV with Blaine looking as much part of the family as ever. The joy some football game had caused was infectious and Kurt found himself on the receiving end and three eager hugs for just being in the vicinity. Blaine looked more part of this family that Kurt did. Nothing could make him happier than that.


End file.
